


FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：他的男朋友

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AC Cloud, Daddy care about his son, Everybody know about the BOYFRIEND, Low-key, M/M, Zack and Could stay in military school, high school Noct
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Cloud Strife, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoiselina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/gifts).



普隆普特最近有点无聊，因为他觉得自己的好朋友被抢走的。虽然他没什么值得怨念的，甚至乐于用这个开玩笑和听八卦，可是他放学后必须要接受一个人去游戏厅的寂寞洗礼。  
而他的好朋友诺克提斯，最近则是很光彩。  
诺克提斯爽极了，甚至最近快要成为全校里最幸福的孩子，毕竟他有一位帅气的男朋友每天接他放学。  
是的，男朋友。  
不光全校的女生为此惋惜，或者脑补同人文过度，对同性别有意思的男生也为此悲哀，毕竟都认清了自己从本质上是抢不过来的。  
不管是诺克提斯，还是诺克提斯的男朋友。

“今天是不是还是老样子？”普隆普特走在从教室通往学校大门的路上，猜都不用猜的就干巴巴地道出事实，一会回家要打的游戏他都决定好了。  
“是的，”和普隆普特不一样，诺克提斯神采奕奕。明明白天他还一副没干净的样子，在课堂上打了几个瞌睡，午睡后下午的第一节课直接睡了过去，但是现在却非常有精神。  
“你们每天约会还真是约不够呀，”普隆普特反而打个哈欠，毕竟一想到晚上的无聊时间他就犯困，甚至决定写作业打发时间。  
“因为他过几天就要去省外进行集训，可能有三个月见不到。”  
讲到这里时诺克提斯是有点低落，不过他情绪很稳定，看来这件事他已经同自己的男友讨论过，接受了事实的他并没有很失望。  
“如果他那里允许，我们可以每天通话说这视频。”  
“呜哇，热火朝天，”普隆普特觉得这话简直就是恋爱电影的酸臭台词，怎么居然从诺克提斯这个小少爷嘴巴里跑出来了呢？  
“咱们俩也可以每晚出去。”  
“不要说的我好像某些故事里的配角备胎，”普隆普特坏笑着吐槽，横跨一步用胳膊戳对方，却被躲开了。

下一秒诺克提斯就加快脚步小跑起来，不用想也知道他闪亮的蓝色眼睛里看到了谁。  
克劳德.斯特莱夫——诺克提斯现任的比他大五岁的男友——正坐在拉风的摩托上等着他。  
该死，虽然都是金发，但普隆普特觉得克劳德那张脸真是有够靓的。这附近的人谁不这样觉得呢？  
当然诺克提斯也不逊，就因为这样才没人敢在他交往时再找他告白。  
普隆普特肩头挂着书包，盯着开始大胆在校门口放闪的好友，内心已经习以为常，甚至觉得自己该去买个爆米花和可乐看完这场肥皂剧一样的画面，构思明天怎么套点八卦出来。  
但是他也搞不懂克劳德到底是怎么同诺克提斯相处的，总是令人好奇，因为克劳德看起来是那么的…不善交流，几乎没什么令人亲近的表情挂在脸上，而且还不太合群，以至于普隆普特一次都没约他出来玩过，诺克提斯是他们之间唯一的桥梁。

克劳德的视线首先追随着快速靠近的诺克提斯，露出了几乎不靠放大镜就发现不了的柔和神态，忽略了周围学生偷来的各种视线，同恋人心照不宣的亲了一下。  
随后他抬起的目光落在普隆普特身上，并对恋人的好友稍微点头算是个招呼，接着也就没有更多友好的表示，也没有兴趣。  
恋爱后的诺克提斯完全没有对外人的那种距离感，他的柔和与依赖都写在眼睛里，撒娇和亲昵表现在脸上，从刚才开始眼睛就没离开过克劳德，简直世界名画。  
直到诺克提斯要离开才回头望了眼普隆普特，而作为他坚强后盾的好友普隆普特只是用手比划出一副空气墨镜，从挂着的领口取出，甩开镜腿，夸张的挂在鼻梁上，对其比了个拇指。  
——好的，去吧兄弟！分别前的轰轰烈烈，这是个好桥段，但愿明天有故事听。  
为什么普隆普特那么想？因为克劳德可是军校的学生。每天他都甘愿在训练后驾着改造的机车一路奔向市中心，接上小男友约会几小时，随后再在军校门禁之前飞驰一打算时间赶回去。  
想想真是酷毙了！  
这样人从集训回来，和跟从战场回来有什么区别？

“记得要有安全措施，”普隆普特可是很少会开这种玩笑的，但按照电影情节，这种时候不就该发生那种事情吗？  
“他是什么意思？”想不到克劳德偶尔会这样单纯。他古怪的瞥了眼不远处的金发小子，低声询问诺克提斯。  
他可以看到诺克提斯耳朵尖都红了，却仍然保持着淡定的提了下肩，歪歪头，口气无趣，“没什么意思，当没听见。”  
随后诺克提斯在男友看不到的角度伸长脖子冲自己的好友比了个鬼脸，对这样的大庭广众之下的言论进行反击，“看着吧，明天我会在游戏里把你打得落花流水。”  
“我们可是队友！”  
“从刚才开始就不是了。”  
该死，看来克劳德的确抢走了自己的朋友！


	2. part 2

雷吉斯早就知道自己的儿子谈恋爱了，但也只是这样而已。  
诺克提斯总是在回完短信后一脸幸福，可对于父亲询问细节时却很含糊。不过再怎么假装不在乎那也是不可能成功的，毕竟这可是恋爱！而雷吉斯作为一名父亲，百分百是过来人。  
可是到目前为止儿子从来没透露对象的信息，也没安排见面，这让老父亲伤透了心。虽然他工作期间在部下面前总是威严又有压迫力，但他真的不是这样的！他也有柔和和幽默的一面…当然主要在儿子和好友面前。  
但别担心，他现在找到原因了。  
儿子的纠结出自哪里？  
那就是他的儿子有了个男朋友。  
诺克提斯出柜了。

雷吉斯绝不是顽固不化的人，他是有那么一丁点吃惊，可他时刻要为国家和市民考虑的心情让他的思维更加开明。  
更何况只要儿子幸福成长那就是最重要的！  
而一场幸福的恋爱和珍视他的人？不正是雷吉斯对上天祈求过的吗？  
现在他人从高处往下看，餐厅的落地窗一角几乎浸泡在幸福的粉色泡泡里。而泡泡的制造机正是他的儿子。  
至于对面的那位金发帅小伙…毋庸置疑，早就把他儿子的心偷走了！

他怎么都没想到诺克提斯私底下会带着男友来这种五星级餐厅共享烛光晚宴，看来他们父子还是有一样的品味。  
他已经很少看到诺克提斯露出这样倾注感情的笑容了，不过不是说诺克提斯对他和朋友不会露出笑容。  
只是此时此刻不同于和朋友之间肆无忌惮轻松的笑容，也不是面对自己时乖巧又有点小任性的笑容，也不是对外那种礼貌平淡的笑容——自从他的母亲不在后又出了车祸，他就突然变得很安静——而是一种甜蜜并且依赖和带着兴奋的笑容，像是对面那位似乎不太擅长聊天的青年讲出的每句话都叫他很感兴趣。  
但这是个秘密的观察，因为他正和老朋友坐在二层高处靠镀金围栏的餐桌上，能从这里眺望正家旋转餐厅巨大落地窗玻璃外的夜景。他看到他儿子纯属而然，现在这一切都比夜景和美食重要得多！这点诺克提斯可是半点也不知道。

诺克提斯双脚在椅子下交叠，用脚尖点着地毯，这是他兴奋的预兆。  
他用手捏着特调混合果汁杯里的吸管，前倾身子并滔滔不绝的说着什么。而对面的青年只是安静的听他讲，符合的点下头简短的回应几句，看起来他比他外表张显出来的气势要耐心许多。  
他们在说什么呢？雷吉斯很在意，毕竟诺克特可是从来不怎么对他讲学校的事情。

哦？他还帮诺克特吃掉了那些被推到餐盘边缘的所有蔬菜？  
那诺克特一定爱死他了！  
但是身为父亲，雷吉斯希望这位年轻人可以适时的阻止儿子挑食，或许这将成为他们正式见面后自己必须提醒他的事项之一。  
对面的人喝着酒，能判断他的年龄比诺克提斯大。不过他没有因为气氛和场合催和诺克提斯这名未成年陪自己喝酒，这点值得表彰，雷吉斯在内心为儿子的男友在某一项标准上打了个勾。

“你不下去吗？你看起来要从栏杆上掉下去了，我的朋友，”坐在对面的克拉鲁斯摇着红酒杯，意味深长的望向脖子都要跟着旋转餐厅的旋转角度扭到反方向去的老朋友，从同样身为父亲的角度理解的扬起眉。  
“我能处理，”可能雷吉斯的脑子里计划太多，敷衍了事的回答有些对不上点，但他的口吻坚定，看来他的确已经把同儿子的对象会面这件事提上日程。

就在他们的角度要快要不见诺克提斯所在的餐桌之际，雷吉斯迅速捕捉到了一个小动作。  
趁着服务员路过后，诺克提斯起身探出身悄悄招招手叫自己的男友凑过来。从雷吉斯这个角度看，那名青年的表情太过好笑，他显然对诺克提斯的计划毫无预感，认真的样子表示他真的相信对方要对自己说点什么重要的悄悄话。  
最后诺克提斯微微歪过脖子就这样遮挡住青年的脸，也在父亲看不到的角度与男友相互靠近停留了几秒钟。  
他们亲了嘴，雷吉斯很确信，不知道怎么手里捏着的餐布被他捏紧了。

两个人很快分开，青年的脸再度出现在雷吉斯眼里时挂着有点羞涩的笑容，还有点惊喜和满足，目光柔和的仿佛和最开始雷吉斯瞥见他时是两个完全不一样的人。  
诺克提斯的表情他看不到，天啊，他真的很想看看儿子的脸！不过从诺克提斯欢快的一屁股坐会椅子上的欢快感判断，他肯定对自己的计划成功很有成就感，心情好得不得了。  
——哦，奥利亚，快看看，我们的儿子会亲吻他的男朋友了。  
雷吉斯觉得自己这种想法很蠢，但是他真的很想与爱妻的在天之灵分享这份惊喜，甚至想要偷偷拍照。好在他停止了这种会让儿子知道后翻脸的行为，同时那张桌子也被转到了他看不到的方向。

雷吉斯并不打断直接露面去打声招呼，因为他的儿子肯定会紧张到脸变色，对方也会太过冲击。毕竟在这种场合下偶然和还没决定见面的父亲相遇，还被看到了一系列小动作，任谁都会羞到脑袋冒烟。  
但是呢？也说过了，雷吉斯相信自己很有幽默感，而他也有热情关怀的宽容一面。  
于是他叫了服务生，结完账离开前，为儿子留下了一份惊喜，和一份…惊吓？不，也许是来自父亲的恳求也不一定。  
接下来他的工作就简单了，只需要离开餐厅坐车回家的车，等着手机晚些时候响起来，上面冒出爱子的名字就好。

…

诺克提斯是主动付款请客的那一方，因为他的零花钱比克劳德的工资都多。  
他不是为了显摆自己条件优越才带克劳德莱这种餐厅的。如果是他自己，他更喜欢去快餐店吃垃圾食品，或者在家里沙发前吃着披萨看电影。  
但约会总是要有惊喜，要有不一样的体验，对吧？所以他不论如何都希望克劳德能来品尝这家餐厅的晚餐。  
你看，约会偶尔也需要点仪式感！  
即使他们都没特意换过着装。  
更何况他即将要和对方分开三个月，即使在这种高科技发达随时能视频的时代，最开始热恋期的情侣也会为此感到漫长遥远。

当他们终于决定离开时，没想到服务生却告诉他有人给他们的晚餐付过钱了。  
“两位先生为你们支付的，”服务生彬彬有礼的转身指向螺旋楼梯上放的二楼，不过那里已经没人落座。“哦，他们已经离开了好一会。还让我负责转交给您这个。”  
诺克提斯心脏砰砰跳的接过那张纸条，他总觉得自己预感到了什么。  
等到他打开时，他才想尽一切办法不让自己的屁股从座位上弹起来。  
“怎么了吗？”克劳德仔细观察恋人的表情，做好了为他承担烦恼的准备。  
但诺克提斯只是涨红了脸，在服务员的眼皮底下强装淡定，给出一个标准的笑容道了声谢，等到对方带着空盘离开后这才不好意思的转回脸。  
“你周末有时间吗？”  
“为什么这样问？如果你需要，我可以试试看能不能挤出时间。”  
诺克提斯对克劳德的回答没有多说，而是把纸条递了过去。

《我很希望可以会会你的男朋友，我想你一定很喜欢他。如果有时间，希望我们三个还能共进晚餐。但愿你能慷慨的提供给我他喜欢吃什么菜色的信息，这样能为我解决挑选餐厅的烦恼。》  
《你的父亲》

诺克提斯捂住脸，滚烫的温度烧着他的手掌心。  
可如他所料，克劳德果决的答应下来。因为没什么是他不能为诺克特豁出去的，更何况是这种大事。  
很好，看来周末有的忙了。

【注：奥利亚是诺克特母亲，Aulea，没有官方翻译，我是感觉总结时间表的大佬的音译翻译走的。】


	3. part 3

扎克斯接到克劳德的语音短信时差点没晕过去，他急匆匆的从床铺上一跃而起，恨不得不从门走而是直接翻窗户下去，好去拯救自己约会约疯了的挚友。  
他知道克劳德每天下来训练课程后都会跑去哪，无非不是去见小男友。他能理解，他很理解，毕竟他也是有恋爱经验的前辈，但是他从来都放心的原因在于克劳德一次都没在门禁之前迟到过。  
可是呢！  
今天克劳德要迟到了！

短信短到扎克斯反复听了两遍才确认内容，无非不就是说自己还有十分到，但是门禁来不及了，所以打算绕去军校后方的某个监视镜头死角的秘密小门来抄捷径——只有一小部分学生才知道的地点——希望扎克斯在点名之前来帮他打掩护。  
扎克斯满头汗，他知道自己肯定能混出去接对方，可就是不知道如果真的被发现自己能不能成功找到借口帮忙他俩一起蒙混过关，毕竟克劳德可不会这一招。  
他该先应付安吉尔还是应该先应付萨菲罗斯？总之他可以无视杰内西斯，因为对方根本不在乎这种事。但如果遇到曾，那就麻烦了。

好在一切都很顺利，为了不让车灯引起注意，他俩还把车一起抬进后操场，贴着高墙根躲在死角力前进。  
“欠我了个人情，”扎克斯咧嘴笑着眨眨眼，但这是玩笑，他是不会对朋友这样计较的。之前还因为对方迟到而担心，现在一见面就顿时忘了先前的感觉，聊了起来。  
“约会怎么样？”  
“去了旋转餐厅，喝了点小酒，”克劳德一五一十道出来，“所以我呆了一段时间才驾车回来，因此比我预计的晚了，抱歉。”  
很合理，很守规矩，扎克斯无话可说。  
——真羡慕啊，有个有钱的男朋友….  
就在扎克斯羡慕之际，克劳德却问出来了从来没问过的问题。  
“扎克斯…”  
哦，他这种时候就特别像个孩子，大哥哥扎克斯心动起来。  
“你有没有什么正式点的衣服借给我？”  
“嗯？为什么？”扎克斯想也没想的问出口。  
“他父亲要我周末去和他吃饭。”  
“！！！”

扎克斯扛着笨重的摩托车，拖着克劳德用了一倍的速度完美潜回宿舍，悄咪咪关上门的动作就像是有一场军事机密等着他们商讨。  
克劳德沉默无声的跟在他身后，那一脸等不到答案无辜模样真不知道他是EQ降到了负值还是说他IQ在酒精下产生了问题。  
“所以说，扎克斯，你有没有——”  
“嘘——————————————————————！”  
扎克斯竖在嘴唇前面的食指几乎快被他嘘出的气吹得颤抖。  
“别和我说什么借不借的！我不借！我也没有！听好了，克劳德！这种东西不能接，要去买！认认真真的买，才是成功的第一步！”  
扎克斯从来没这样说过话，克劳德都傻了。

随后远在花店里的爱丽丝接到了手机短信，短信群组设为了四个人一组。  
同时附近酒吧刚关门后离开的蒂法，手机也震动起来，她的的确确也在群组当中。  
发信人是扎克斯。  
《SOS！女孩子们！我代替克劳德正式想你们提出求救！》  
克劳德淘手机的速度此时相比其他三个人简直慢了N秒。  
关于周末训练后的赴宴时间是否能挤出来，这个问题不再是一个问题，受到安吉尔教官特别对待的扎克斯绝对保证帮他拿到！  
而明天晚上的约会他不得不拒绝诺克提斯，因为他有着重要的任务！  
买衣服！  
他已经可以想象到扎克斯加爱丽丝加蒂法的组合，那三个人到底会摩拳擦掌怎么把他折腾一番？他迫不得已做好心理准备。

…

“我爸说他在餐厅瞧见诺克特了，”格拉迪欧摆摆手里的手机，“在约会。”  
“他的男朋友，”伊格尼斯点点头，“我知道。”  
在训练室前偶遇的两个人一起走出大门。  
“哦？你怎么知道？”  
“雷吉斯先生也发了信息给我，”伊格尼斯在镜片后淡淡一笑，也举起手机，“叫我到时候帮忙订餐厅。”  
格拉迪欧好笑到差点弯了腰，“看来我们的公主马上就要来求救了。”  
话不过三秒，伊格尼斯的手机就轰鸣起来，诺克提斯特别标注的名字大大的蹦到屏幕里。  
《伊格尼斯，SOS！我爸——》  
“要见你的男朋友，”伊格尼斯冷静的给他补充完，点着头，“你是要问哪天穿哪套衣服？还是你有什么餐厅要我订？记得提醒我他有没有什么忌口的。还是说你想咨询那天餐桌上该谈什么话好？虽然我觉得这没有特别的必要。”  
格拉迪欧赞叹的在一旁睁大眼，点着头把这事推给老朋友，自己则翻出手机拨打了普隆普特的电话，跑去分享有趣的事。  
《我…》钦佩伊格尼斯同时，电话那头的诺克提斯都接不上话了。  
伊格尼斯瞥向一旁，同时迎来了格拉迪欧意味深长的目光，普隆普特的电话还放在耳边，似乎等着下一条命令。  
“那明天晚上大家一起商讨，”这是来自伊格尼斯军师的第一条指示。

…

那晚克劳德和诺克提斯的短信撞到一起，他们同时取消了明天下午放学后的约会。


	4. part 4

每当自己的妹妹露出那幅知心大姐姐的笑容，快速拿着收到提示的手机转身跑回房间去开启电脑打开电子邮箱是，瑞布斯的脸就阴了一半。  
可能在外人看来，他的脸从来都是乌云密布，阴雨连绵。但是说句公正话，他也是可以雨过天晴，春暖花开…前者见证人之一是诺克提斯极其小伙伴们，后者见证人必然是他的妹妹露娜弗蕾亚。

年轻有为的弗路雷当家一度以为诺克提斯和露娜这样频繁的书信交流是某种表示爱意的举动，就像是一些青春期言情小说里所著的那样——相信我，瑞布斯也曾经是孩子，他真的看过这种小说——“青涩的笔友之情，延续着终成眷属的恋情”…诸如此类。  
但是他可不同意！  
他怎么会轻易的把妹妹交出去呢？！  
就因为他们小时候一起玩过？那时的露娜全心全意的照顾过对方？甚至下象棋时都不再支持自己而是给对方助威？  
没门！烟筒也不行！

他曾慎重的询问过诺克提斯对自己妹妹的感情。  
当诺克提斯青涩得像是演习一样冒出“喜欢”这个词时，瑞布斯觉得脑袋上五雷轰顶。好在后面诺克提斯只是害羞的说自己把露娜当作很重要的朋友和姐姐，这才让瑞布斯用优雅的喝茶姿态将细微的表情掩盖下去…他一口茶没有抿过这么长时间…  
结果他牛角尖钻了几天后，他居然开始怀疑那位小少爷是不是有恋姐情结——  
——NO！！！！  
——快停止你可怖的想法，瑞布斯！！！！  
他绝不承认诺克提斯般配自己的妹妹，如果真的这样，他会不顾诺克提斯的身份，将对方锁在铁笼子里，再密封在保险箱中，接着绑在火箭发射器上，然后将其炸去外太空！  
好的，这想法有点偏激，他确定这种可怕的想法只持续了几年而已…几年。

一切的转机都是两个月之间发生的。  
当他的妹妹阅读诺克提斯的信息超过了以往时长，并且没有立刻打字回复过去时，瑞布斯觉得有什么东西在强烈的令自己分心，根本没法叫他冷静的坐在家庭办公桌前。  
只见他美丽的妹妹红着脸，暗暗欣喜的捂着嘴出现在门边，他就内心咯噔一下，脑子里瞬间设想出个好几个解决方案，而那些方案的问题源头都指向了“告白”这个闪亮亮且他不愿意听到的词。  
可是没有…  
露娜开心的说诺克提斯谈恋爱了，找了一个男朋友。  
“什么？”强装淡定的瑞布斯听到此信息时按在电脑上的手指抖了一下，不小心按了某个键，导致刚没打完的句子的最后一个单词被删了。

看来他的确误会不小。  
此后听着妹妹快乐的分享她在日记和邮件里利用细节早早猜到诺克提斯又恋情，并且在刚才宣布真相后对方如同小孩子一样寻求第一次正式约会的指南时，瑞布斯决定今晚搞完这一份文件他就给自己放个假。  
晚上他给自己开了一瓶红酒，躺在泡澡的浴缸中。  
诺克提斯再也不是个威胁，而是可以成功从瑞布斯.诺克斯.弗路雷脑海里淡出的存在！

然而——  
同样手头的杯中是和那晚相同年份的红酒，而他签完字的钢笔刚插回笔帽中，露娜弗蕾亚就轻轻的敲敲他的书房门，站在了门口。从她的神情看，是有不错的消息。  
“明日我们一起去市中心的购物中心吧。”  
天，他们有多久没一起购物了？瑞布斯惊喜不已。  
“是什么让你有了这种好点子？我的工作今晚就能全搞定。”  
瑞布斯平静的在办公桌前交叉双手，认真的听取妹妹的安排。  
“是因为我有一份强求。”  
“如果你对定制的衣服不满意，我可以为你找来更好的裁缝，”假设有全世界宠妹妹的好哥哥比赛，不管拿第几名瑞布斯都愿意举手参加，露娜的裙子必须每条都是独一无二的。  
意外的是露娜反而比他平静许多，甚至有点顾虑，“其实是诺克提斯来拜托我的，而我希望可以拜托您，哥哥。”  
“哦，”没什么能让瑞布斯发出这样干巴巴的一声回应了。“诺克提斯？”除了重复一遍这个名字作为确认，没什么能拯救瑞布斯从一百万调到负一百万的兴趣值了。  
“据说他要带他的男朋友去见自己的父亲，并且共进晚餐，”露娜耐心的解释，“也可以说是他的父亲邀请了他的男朋友会面，并共进晚餐。这将会是一个重要的时刻，我希望可以帮上他。”她诚恳的阐述自己的心愿，走近自己的兄长，“他希望我们可以提供一些穿着上的参考。”  
瑞布斯不懂这有什么需要帮忙的，但是他的确无法拒绝自己妹妹那颗善良的心，“这没什么难的，按照我平日喜欢的店给他推荐就行。你应该很清楚，我喜欢光顾的店就那么两家，没什么比那两家更合适的了。”  
的确，男性在重要的晚宴该穿什么没什么比瑞布斯更了解。因为正装永远都是他不离身的标志，仿佛和他长在了一起。  
不过诺克提斯的家教素养应该并不缺少这些，他的父亲也不可能什么都没告诉过他，以及伊格尼斯——这是诺克提斯身边朋友中瑞布斯最欣赏的一个人——肯定会为他准备好。

“哦，不。据说他们要穿的轻松一些，”露娜笑眯眯的欠身，将视线放低，与坐在办公椅上的兄长对视，“或者说半休闲。这是为了让他的男朋友更加轻松方便，据说对方从来没接触过正装。”  
等等，为什么兴奋值似乎提高了不少呢？  
瑞布斯的确有些好奇对方的男朋友，也或者说好奇恋爱中的诺克提斯和他决定交往的心态。这个秘密他没讲出来过，一切都是从他被告知诺克提斯出柜并且交了男友开始产生的。  
毕竟诺克提斯到底发生了什么变化，而那位从来没穿过正装的男朋友又是个什么背景，他们怎么样的组合，这些都令瑞布斯无法想象。

“以及，”忽然露娜温暖的掌心覆盖上瑞布斯捏久了钢笔的双手，将其包紧，“我们好久没一起出去了，你也好久没见过他们了。你也需要出门走走。我们一起，那会很有趣。”  
“很有趣？和你，很有趣。和他们？有趣？”瑞布斯像是坏掉的磁带，卡住的词语始终无法将“有趣”与诺克提斯一行人拼在一起。  
露娜怜悯的望着自己的哥哥，安慰起来，“放心，这是需要你做个参考。我们可以买我们的，诺克提斯有伊格尼斯在帮忙。”  
“他的确很管用，”指的是伊格尼斯。  
“你也需要穿的休闲一些，让自己轻松，”露娜绕过桌子站在椅子旁，抬手按在哥哥的肩头，揉了揉对方不同工作而发酸的肌肉。  
瑞布斯多少年没穿过休闲衬衫了？他是不是忘记什么叫做牛仔裤？一辈子没穿过帆布鞋？  
“我们还可以在商场买点饮料。”  
“和诺克提斯？”  
“还可以去给你看看新墨镜。”  
“和诺克提斯？？”  
“以及我们可以放肆的吃一次快餐。”  
“和诺克提斯？？？”  
“还可以体验新的冰淇淋口味。”  
“和诺克提斯？？？？”  
“别这样，瑞布斯…”露娜垂下眼角，她的哥哥可受不了这样哀伤的表情，“你以前也愿意和我们一起玩。”  
“和他？下棋总是惨败并且哭得很惨？”  
“你不能指望一个初学者上来就能做到最好。你一上来就在棋盘上大开杀戒。”以及当时瑞布斯沉迷下棋，几乎只陪他们玩下棋…这点露娜弗蕾亚好心的没指出来。

不管如何，瑞布斯都没能拒绝妹妹的请求。更何况他不能让妹妹和那几个男生混上几个小时，帮忙各种跑店。  
于是乎第二天下午，在高中放学的时间点后，瑞布斯出现在了光鲜亮丽的购物中心里。他被露娜和管家塞进了他所有衣服中最不正式的一套休闲马甲里。  
他亲爱的妹妹在开心的同那些男生们打招呼。红着脸的金发小子会被瑞布斯挤到最边上，诺克提斯排第二。  
“你穿的到底是个什么，诺克提斯？”瑞布斯的打招呼方式很不客气。  
“还能是什么？”诺克提斯不客气的绷起脸，“夹克衫？”  
“看来我的确该给你改头换面了。”  
“你不能指望我逛街也穿三件套！”诺克提斯白了他一眼。

但他和伊格尼斯穿的很像，正经的衬衫马甲。于是两个人心照不宣的交换了眼神，瑞布斯的确挺喜欢他。同时他也知道，今晚能给诺克提斯提出最佳意见的也许只有他们两个人。  
“我们需要情报，”瑞布斯一本正经的转向伊格尼斯。  
“要从哪里说起？”  
“他的男朋友是个怎么样的人，平日穿什么之类的。”瑞布斯迈考脚步，不多考虑的先朝自己最喜欢的店走去，“我真不敢相信他从来不穿正装，那我会质疑他的餐桌礼仪有没有提前预习。”  
“你不要这样说克劳德！”诺克提斯一把扒开这两个人插入中间，“还有！他是我男朋友，你可以问我！”  
瑞布斯就这样不需要多问的就得到了第一条信息：诺克提斯的男朋友叫克劳德。  
其次他有了新发现：诺克提斯特别保护他的男朋友，会炸毛。

不知不觉中，瑞布斯就和诺克提斯走到了最前面。从分析晚宴的格局和着装的休闲程度，到他们照例不客气的对话发言。  
两人早就忘记他们之间那讲不清道不明的糟糕距离，留下后方四双眼睛对他们的背影留下一串无声的点评。


	5. part 5

“克劳德的男朋友是什么样子的呢？我们可以看看照片吗？嗯？这么不敢相信，你居然不和他一起拍照片！”  
“他很厉害吗？我们可以见到他吗？”  
“你们是怎么相遇的？”  
“你们约会去哪？你们亲亲过吗？唔…我该问这个问题吗…？”

这些问题是近几周里蒂法从玛琳和丹泽尔口中听到最多的发言。  
每周末当克劳德从军校抽空回来看望，并且愿意留宿一脸个晚上时，这次的问题就会和炸药包一样向他投去。尤其是当他白天约会回来，脸上挂着从未有过的满足感时。

虽然小时候认识，但当克劳德离开村子后他们也是多年未见。如今再见面后建立起坚固的友情和亲情，令她发现眼前的青年和小时候有了很大变化。  
但蒂法依旧了解他，比如第一个问题，她知道克劳德从不主动拍照，但同时她也知道对方的男友会拍照，还会传给他，所以克劳德手机里其实私藏了不少照片。  
同时她也知道对方的名字叫诺克提斯，而且身份很厉害，厉害到如果稍微高调一点可能会引发一些不必要的花边新闻。同时她也知道，对方家里的一个院子就足够建设两家第七天堂酒吧。

她和扎克斯作为克劳德最亲近的朋友，是第一时间知道这个信息的，意外的克劳德居然会在感情上咨询他们，看来这位金发帅哥的确不知道怎么谈恋爱。  
不过他们这些知情人也很低调，保护他们双方的隐私，用“男朋友”称呼诺克提斯，而不会大庭广众下直接提及名字，免得哪里有点耳尖的路人实则是个狗仔之类的。  
他们也答应先不告诉孩子们，免得他们太过震惊而封不住嘴巴。  
当然之余最后一个问题，克劳德还是当着孩子们的面给了肯定回答，毕竟他们长大后有了对象不也需要亲亲？

被孩子纠缠总是令克劳德为难，即使是家人。  
他总是要想尽办法应付孩子们的追问，还为了保护恋人的隐私而费尽心思绕开重点。  
别看他话很少，没什么语文描述天赋，但他一向诚实坦率，甚至偶尔嘴巴有点辛辣，导致蒂法总会在说漏嘴的边缘处为他救场。

不过围观克劳德的恋爱反应倒是挺有趣的，这成了蒂法的新爱好，肯定是被爱丽丝带的！  
比如克劳德在被要求形容自己的小男友或者咨询一些恋爱信息时，他会拼命在自己稀薄的文化功底里翻找美好词汇，表情认真的就像是一尊严肃过头的大理石雕像。  
再比如当问起他今日约会怎么样时，他会自动陷入沉默的遐想，脑子里在上演约会的第二章，而他表面不动声色，唯独那里“还不错“听起来很恍惚，仿佛灵魂飘去外太空。  
还比如当调侃他不懂得怎么约会和搞小浪漫时，他会顿时涨红了脸皱着眉头不客气的为自己辩解，仿佛执拗的五岁小男孩一样不甘心，事后还会委屈的征求学习意见并付出行动…  
好在他的优点就是当他豁出去时，第一次尝试的事情也能进行得叫人钦佩的顺利。

“来，试试这件。”  
“这看起来和刚才没有区别。”  
“你是认真的吗，克劳德？”蒂法同情起来对方居然可以这样一本正经的问傻问题，“颜色不一样，穿起来的感觉也不一样，这个颜色更合适你。”  
“但是，蒂法——”  
“没有但是！”蒂法竖起手指，如同一个母亲一样数落对方，“认真点克劳德，你不能让你未来的岳父太失望，当然你肯定也不想给你的男友丢脸，对吧？”  
“…”  
安静总是好的，这说明自己赢了。于是蒂法立刻把新的一套塞进对方胳膊中，用她自豪的力气一把将克劳德又推回了试衣间。  
“还有这个！”爱丽丝兴冲冲的跑过来，朝着克劳德丢了一幅领带，却正好砸在了克劳德的金脑袋上。“Oops！”爱丽丝双手合十对他做了个鬼脸，而克劳德只能无奈的撅着嘴，随后那张脸被蒂法关上的门给挡住了。  
“等下，等下！还有这个！”扎克斯姗姗来迟，几步垮进来就先把手里的东西抛给爱丽丝，一看是副墨镜，“戴起来一定很酷！”  
“驳——回——”爱丽丝立刻把墨镜丢回给自己的男朋友，跺着脚插着腰，鼓起腮帮子转身把对方从试衣间的走廊推了出去，“你的建议不需要。”  
看来这对难兄难弟偶尔品味都一样的糟糕。

克劳德垂着肩站在试衣间门口望着他们三个，一副刚要来面试就已经失败的表情。  
“提起你的肩，挺起胸膛，你不能垂头丧气的，这身衣服要挺拔，”爱丽丝就像是仪表课堂的教师，对他拍了拍手，想把他弄清醒点。  
“没错，”蒂法赶紧赞同爱丽丝，她知道克劳德对她们俩最没辙了，“看来我们还需要给你补一点餐桌礼仪和仪表行为的课程。”  
“你们从哪里弄到这种课程？”扎克斯饶有兴趣的歪过脑袋。  
“网上搜搜视频，”蒂法坦然地回答，但这绝对不是玩笑，她非常认真。而她相信如果那一点点课程能在这仅仅几天内起到一点效果，那么克劳德就能再安全区多呆几秒钟。

克劳德从头到脚摸了摸这身衣服。  
衬衫，外套，裤子，皮鞋，领带…  
总而言之他的钱长了翅膀已飞走。  
“别想着钱，”此时很懂他的扎克斯一眼将其看穿，“想想你的小宝贝，他看到后肯定为你自豪。”  
蒂法和爱丽丝也跟着点头，总而言之他们对自己的成果很满意。顶上克劳德这张脸，他们都愿意给他拍几个照片，投稿给时尚杂志抓点外快了。

“放心吧，花的话我会帮你准备的，”爱丽丝双手合十期待的对他保证。  
“有必要吗？”  
“当然有！”爱丽丝立刻瞪了眼发话的木头克劳德，“你可以送给他，也可以送给他的父亲，或者当着他的父亲送给他，总之花的意义重大！”  
但她立刻又温柔起来，“我给你友情价，一大束。”  
“…友情价是多少？”没办法，克劳德就是要问。  
“免费呀，”爱丽丝俏皮的眨眨眼睛。

这些事还没完。蒂法调查了一遍脑子里的清单，知道克劳德要学习的东西太多了。  
“我们还要去买点礼物，见面礼也是很重要的。”  
“没错！”爱丽丝举手支持。  
“我同意，”扎克斯举起双手同意。  
蒂法望了眼自己的青梅竹马，那是那张苦大仇深的脸。没辙，她只能拽住这块木头阔步往前。  
除了这家店，还有好几个大门等着他们挑战。  
总之今天的克劳德是逃不出蒂法他们的手掌心的！


	6. part 6

——但愿今天不是我在这里工作的最后一天。  
当尼克斯从他的主子那里接到一份秘密工作，附带一个不能说的薪水时，他内心这样祈祷。  
他甚至无权多透露给自己的同僚好友们，克劳和利波斯特今天从早就没见到他，不过给他发了短信，也许他们在手机那头正在翻白眼。

其实工作很简单，就是偏离他平日的护卫队工作，去当个私家车司机，把掌上明珠的小主人从住所接到特别预定的宴会厅，全程低调且安全。  
但是！这里不容易的部分就在于“低调”，而这张晚宴上的出场人总共就三个主角，他的雇主雷吉斯，雷吉斯的儿子诺克提斯，还有诺克提斯至今没传得满大街皆知的男朋友。  
可喜可贺，尼克斯成为护卫队里第一个知道诺克提斯有了男朋友的人。  
好吧，即使他不是第一个，也是第一个被雷吉斯亲口告知的人。  
如果这件事被爆出去，那他就可以看到杂志和报纸上的新闻里出现狗仔从远处偷拍的照片，车边上无关紧要的自己会被打个马赛克。

距离晚餐还有充足的时间，但他必须提前抵达，检查地形和周围情况，确保没有麻烦人物，然后再等着宴会主角收拾干净后懒散的下来。  
诺克提斯生活低调，而且雷吉斯很宝贝他。公寓大楼安保设施完美，定点会有专门派来的人巡查和监护，几条街区都是安全范围。  
学校里除了校长和老师只有诺克提斯的好友和班里的一些同学知道他的身份，还被用特别的方式封口。而且诺克提斯似乎和学校里的孩子们并不亲近。  
公寓里也很少有人知道他住在这里，定期几个月诺克提斯还会被要求搬离公寓，去新的住所。所以尼克斯这次拿到的住所绝对不是对方的第一个地址，也不会是最后一个。

可是呢，他没想到故事发展这样电视剧化。  
因为规定时间后他要接送的人并没下楼，他只好无奈的主动打电话，却没人接。  
前一天他耐心的完成了并不怎么喜欢的书面工作，打了一份邮件向诺克提斯介绍自己将负责今天的行程。同时他也在对方回复当中知道今天对方的男朋友会提前来家，所以他怀疑这两个人是不是亲热到忘记接电话。  
但他可不吃这套，第二通电话过去却仍然没人接。他该从自己的训练素养里得到警告，因此他上楼拿准备好的钥匙开了门，却不见有人在客厅。  
——该死。  
尼克斯谨慎起来，扫视的目光发现一部手机被留在沙发上，震动被下方的软皮革吸收，安静无声的睡眠黑屏下肯定藏着两通来自他的未接电话。  
茶桌上还有一簇非常漂亮的花束，就像是老电影里固定的浪漫过场画面。

接着，尼克斯就遇到了今天他最不该，也最不想碰到的事。  
那就是当他做足了准备一把推开卧室的门，手已经搭上隐藏在衣服下的武器，却眼睛里赫然看到床上的被子下躺着两个人。  
放心，不是什么惊悚片里会看到的尸体，而是他熟睡的小主人以及将其抱在怀中的男朋友。  
这是尼克斯第一次正式见到传说中的“男朋友”，和他昨晚收到的资料一样，脑子里“Top Secret”的信号立刻亮起红色警示灯。  
金发青年克劳德看似早就醒了，对他充满警戒。不过诺克提斯却完全圈在他的怀中，胳膊像个螃蟹钳子一样抓着自己的男朋友不放，这大概就是克劳德即使醒着也没能去接电话。

“见鬼，”尼克斯鼻子一皱管不住嘴。  
此时诺克提斯也睁开眼，显然没料到一个人会在门口盯着他在被窝里的样子，瞬间和炸毛的小动物一样差点窜高，又立刻和贝壳一样缩回被子里。  
他念叨什么尼克斯已经听不清了，倒是尼克斯立刻换成一副面不改色的面孔，满脸写着“确认目标安全”的姿态，试图用一本正经的心态忽略眼前看到的事情，立刻关上了门。  
背过身对着没人的客厅，他才翻了个白眼满嗓子眼说不出的千言万语，一边感慨现在的孩子真是有闲心，一边思考这件事是不是成为他会被炒鱿鱼的条件。

所幸这件事没再被提起，几分钟后屋里的人提好裤子穿好衣服，并且还把头发打理了一番后，他们看起来真的没了睡午觉睡出个意外的气氛，准备好去吃晚饭。  
尼克斯可以判断出来，这个名叫克劳德的人有着少见的个性。虽然有着一张帅气的脸，但是却很沉闷，要是用一般社交的眼光去看，也许第一次和他相处并不怎么讨喜。算了，他并不喜欢品头论足，也不想听他的小主人怎么讲他们相遇的故事。  
随后诺克提斯还从他从小接受的高级教育里提取出发胶的技术，快速帮金发小子抓了个发型。随后亲亲对方献出“我喜欢你今天穿的”这般再标准不过的赞赏句式。  
尼克斯始终一副看不见的样子背着手站在一旁，如同一座石膏雕像，没有丝毫表情起伏，目光笔直。但他内心还是对这位人士的品味有点认同的，至少看起来有在做准备。

最出乎意料的莫过于克劳德居然晕车，只有驾驶摩托的技术一流。比如说他那个改造后的机车，夸张的让尼克斯联想到半夜马路上飙车的暴走族，但的确挺酷。  
接下来送走了Top Secret，他要谨慎的带着诺克提斯离开。  
对方手捧着那束鲜花，坐在后座上，目光跟着心思都飞到了车窗外。  
尼克斯的确很少有机会这样接触诺克提斯，所以也不懂对方真的是这样爱笑的人吗？  
反正这孩子笑得像是掉进了蜜罐里，依照经验尼克斯敢保证这不归功于那束把整个车弄得香喷喷的鲜花，也不是一会要吃到的五星级菜品，而是不可言说的午睡。  
他透过后视镜瞄去后方好几眼，长方形的镜框里越过前座的遮挡，照出花束后的年轻面孔，迎着夜晚降临的光辉露出的微笑始终挂在嘴角上…说实话，他的小雇主有点漂亮过头。

“尤里克先生。”  
诺克提斯突然叫他。  
因为后座的人完全没看前方，而是盯着车窗上反照出来的倒影，导致叫开车尼克斯一个措手不及，差点转飞了方向盘。  
“在。”  
“你觉得我今天怎么样？”  
好问题，尼克斯脑子里对于今日所见到的诺克提斯，画面始终停留在对方上车后的望风景画面，和上车前的床铺画面里，而这种提问总会让他想到后者，从而一直到这会成为一个开除他的理由。  
“非常不错。就和您的好心情一样明亮。”尼克斯用考试答案一样标准的回答给予了回复，但这不全是假话。  
“很好，”诺克提斯倒是没介意他这样教科书般的回答，好心情是不被影响的，从更深的笑容里就能看出来。

他的工作在抵达目的地时完成了一半。  
拉开车门，看着诺克提斯和男友汇合，接着就上演了笑脸相迎，亲密拥抱，羞涩亲吻，悄悄耳语，携手同行…等诸如此类的一系列常规电影画面，叫吃完狗粮的尼克斯啪的扣上车门坐回驾驶座，接受长达两个多小时的等候时间。  
不过好消息是，等到终于见对方吃完出来并坐上车叫他送回家之际，他没得到任何关于自己工作安排上的坏消息。  
而第二天，他也没被开除。


	7. part 7

诺克提斯有了男朋友。  
作为他的挚友，兄长，甚至护盾！  
格拉迪欧当然要审核一下。

但——  
如果他的男朋友对他不忠怎么办？  
如果他的男朋友背叛他怎么办？  
如果他的男朋友伤害他怎么办？

作为诺克提斯的挚友，兄长，甚至护盾！  
格拉迪欧无意只有一个答案。  
杀了他！

毫无疑问，任何手段他都可以立刻策划实施。或者省去处理后续的麻烦，把那个人煎成晚饭的肉排。

不过重申一次。  
作为诺克提斯的挚友，兄长，甚至护盾！  
他后来对那个人的印象还算过得去。  
尤其是当他把谋杀计划提前在对方叛变之前讲给诺克提斯听的时候，诺克提斯差点一蹦三尺高，满目惊恐。  
所幸这位叫克劳德的人看起来冷静，自信，还鬼心眼不多。虽然他长得很不错，却似乎某个程度上感情也挺简单直白，忠诚的指向诺克提斯。

…

但是今晚，已经开始站在诺克提斯那边给予其支持的格拉迪欧，对克劳德的表现还算满意。  
至少，你看，雷吉斯对自己儿子的恋爱生活很自由，对儿子的男友不分贵贱，感到满意，笑容真的如临春风，春光满面。  
总而言之…  
过关！

作为从小就是诺克提斯的护盾，格拉迪欧在晚宴期间都守在门口，目光寸步不离诺克提斯。  
而这也让他完好的观看了诺克提斯所有的小表情小动作，听了全部对话，以及被强行塞满狗粮。  
总之，坐在餐桌那头的雷吉斯所看不到的全部小动作，都被第三视角的局外人——姑且算是局外人——的格拉迪欧看到一清二楚。

诺克提斯会在父亲询问亲密过程时害羞的把双脚叠在一起，左右来回互换。  
也会在父亲询问克劳德各种信息的时候，在桌子底下攥紧拳头，目不斜视。可是他的父亲岂能这样就停止盘问？所以诺克提斯只能在桌子下牵住男友的手，可怜到更像自己在被盘问。  
而当他的父亲暂时离席，诺克提斯会和小狗一样亲昵的索要亲吻，趁机亲热。克劳德从来都无法决绝他。  
不过诺克提斯可不能忘了守在一旁的格拉迪欧，而格拉迪欧只能一本正经的摆着扑克脸，用目光告诉他“我在工作，其他我什么都没想”。

作为诺克提斯的挚友，兄长，护盾！  
承认自己私下挺会玩还很有女人缘的格拉迪欧，认为诺克提斯的吻技该去升华。  
如果他的兄弟未来有什么在床上搞不来的事，他会很和蔼的给予建议。  
当然如果哪天眼前这个金发小子真的辜负了诺克提斯，格拉迪欧会在把肩膀借给他的好哥们之前，先去抛个尸，然后再去买箱啤酒。

…

今晚一切顺利，雷吉斯不可能为难他的儿子。  
只要儿子幸福，一切万事大吉。  
但他也千言万语里暗示了克劳德如果做了什么，他将会让这个小子付出代价。  
而他同时也暗示了诺克提斯，自己会是有力的靠山，但感情的选择他必须自己来承受。  
这点格拉迪欧无比认同。因为他同样会如此。

“看起来进行的还不错，结果满意，这样你就不用神经兮兮的了。”  
格拉迪欧背着手站在用餐后的诺克提斯旁边，悄悄耳语。  
克劳德刚驾着机车离开，在此之前分别的他们嘴巴就和粘了胶水一样难舍难分。但诺克提斯的确很开心，毕竟带男朋友见他的父亲比他想的要容易！  
诺克提斯因兴奋而泛红的耳朵尖更红了，他回头瞥了眼自己的盾，“我刚才有那么神经兮兮的吗？”  
“哼，”格拉迪欧毫不留情的讽刺道，“足够我给伊格尼斯和普隆普特讲几个小时。”  
“…求你不要！”  
“没门。”  
“这是命令！”  
“在我们决定喝酒庆祝时暂时就没有命名的事了。”

于是就在诺克提斯今晚决定与可亲可爱的父亲共度一晚父子时光，回到曾经的老房间休息，并挽着胳膊上了等他们的车后，格拉迪欧率先把兄弟的男友被认可的热门消息发到了他们几个的好友群里。  
再等到诺克提斯和父亲聊完天，把自己摔倒曾经怀念的大床上时，他才从裤兜里摸出来震得他大腿发麻的手机。  
他的脱单派对正式被安排上线，虽然迟来了几个月。  
伊格尼斯负责做饭，格拉迪欧负责买酒，普隆普特则负责陪他吃。


	8. part 8

“说吧，你和那小子进行到哪一步了？”  
巴瑞特一把将厚重巨大的啤酒杯砸在木桌上，顶着嘴边的一圈泡沫直白的询问。  
克劳德就做在他旁边，手中的空杯里又被酒吧老板——蒂法续上了酒。但他闭口不谈，顶着全屋子的目光默默把杯子送到口中。  
巴瑞特可等不了这么多，他才不吃这一套，今晚可是大家为了庆祝克劳德被岳父认可而举行的派对，克劳德不说话，那还谁说啊？是吧？  
于是立即不耐烦的巴瑞特用完好的那只手狠狠拍上——砸上——克劳德的后背，差点让克劳德嘴巴里喷出一条水柱。  
“扭扭捏捏的算什么，快说！”

咣叽——！  
克劳德皱着眉头捂着嘴咳嗽了几声，才忍住被酒精呛酸的鼻子，把酒杯扣回桌子上。  
——哦？这个小子有脾气了？  
虽然巴瑞特不怕他闹脾气，但此时在酒精的作用下，居然觉得这个小子也可爱了一点？此时在他这个大叔眼中，分明就是害羞的表现。  
哎呦，这青涩的恋情…

“问这个有什么用…”克劳德还在强撑，比如他不回身看酒吧里的其他人。  
要不是不能这样做，巴瑞特早就撬开克劳德的嘴叫他回答得爽快些了。  
好在蒂法是他有利的帮手，还有爱丽丝这样的克星。  
一个女孩子用手盖住克劳德的酒杯口阻止他再缓慢嘴巴，另一个女孩子则趁机从下面把酒杯挪走。  
此时克劳德手里空空如也，连坐在他另一个的扎克斯也救不了他。

“克劳德，今天的派对中心可就是为了庆祝你的恋情，这样的问题没什么大不了的，你应该更自信。”爱丽丝叉着腰，又开始她一本正义的言论。  
“是的，克劳德，”蒂法点头赞同，“这根本不用害羞…”  
就连扎克斯也拍了拍好兄弟的肩膀，“大声说出来吧，若有困难我们都来帮你出谋划策。”  
呵，这其乐融融的“拷问”画面。巴瑞特鼻子一横，尽可能耐心的开口，“你要知道我们想问的太多了，不要浪费时间”，不过从他手指头一直点桌子的动作看来，他可等不急。

巴瑞特毫不惭愧的接受克劳德怨念的小眼神，甩头指了指身后。要知道关于克劳德这块木头怎么感情开窍的，一屋子人可以排着队等着问。  
很好，巴瑞特总算瞧见眼前这小子放弃的模样。而对方出乎意料，这回豁出去的方式可不一样。只见他掉头带着屁股底下的椅子转向屋内众人，用死气沉沉的语气开口，“你们都想问些什么？”

“你们第一次具体相遇的细节！”爱丽丝立刻举手。  
“你们第一次约会地点和过程？”蒂法想了一下。  
“你们怎么确认的关系，”扎克斯补充，“你从没跟我细说。”  
“你们亲吻了吗？”文森特深沉的语气和他问的问题截然相反。  
“怎么可能没亲过啊，真是的，”希德白了一眼一旁死气沉沉的人，转而看向克劳德，“你们打算往后怎么样？”  
问题真的很多。  
“你们要结婚吗？”忽然一个疑问的声音吸引了所有人的注意。  
克劳德死机的同时，举手提问的是马琳。一旁的丹泽尔瞪大了眼睛，像是这是他这一辈子最操心的大事——他心里的英雄可能要和一个男生结婚！  
“他是不是很有钱？能不能借我点？”尤菲跑题严重，但被彻底忽略……  
巴瑞特内心一紧，这话题必将让他可爱的小宝贝女儿在这个年纪就抛向结婚的话题…  
老爸不同意！  
“亲爱的，我觉得你该睡觉了，”巴瑞特换上宠溺的笑容转移女儿的注意力，同时内心毫不讲理的训斥了克劳德这个带头的人…算是带头？  
“丹泽尔，你们现在该上楼准备休息，”蒂法帮了巴瑞特一把。  
只见两个孩子垂头丧气，却还是听话的一起离开。至于他们会不会趴在楼梯口偷听，那就不得而知。

看着那个可爱的小身影消失在楼梯前，巴瑞特老父亲的心里坚信女儿不会离开自己的，不，自己不会让女儿离开自己被野男人拐跑的。  
他深吸一口，转回头，回到正题。  
“你们到底进行到哪一步了？”他大脸一横，把问题泼了出，“上床了吗？啊？”  
刚脑袋重启的克劳德又一次死机，周围传开了许多不一样的感叹声。  
“喂喂喂，这问题就难倒你了？”巴瑞特险些用啤酒杯敲醒对方的脑袋。  
于是在扎克斯的鼓励，爱丽丝的逼迫，蒂法的催促，尤菲的起哄下，克劳德滚轱辘一样吐了一句，“我们还没做过。”  
全场震惊！  
“看来结婚的话题还很远，”文森特是最冷静的那个人。  
“为什么？为什么？？为什么？？？”尤菲是最不冷静的那个人。

一下子屋内迎来死寂，所有人屏气凝神，生怕把克劳德这很难撬开的嘴里冒出来的真相给听漏了。  
“我还不知道怎么做…”克劳德垮下肩，像个迷路又不肯承认的孩子，“该怎么开始，准备什么、过程该怎么做——”  
咚！！  
吧台差点被巴瑞特拍出一个窟窿。  
老大哥终于忍无可忍，一下子站起来，抓起克劳德的手。  
“看来我要治治你的木头脑袋！”  
克劳德很不满他这样，想要抽出手，却被扎克斯抓住了另一边胳膊。  
“你可没问过我这样的问题，不要不信任我们！”扎克斯既认真又期待还有那么点小伤心，“看来今天有比派对更严肃的事要处理。”  
于是一左一右，巴瑞特和扎克斯就把克劳德架走开会去了。  
看来今晚必须要给他上一课！


	9. part 9

伊格尼斯每天都在操心诺克提斯的事，这是他的本份。  
他对于诺克提斯来讲简直成为了兄长，成为了母亲，成为了父亲，成为了导师，成为了管家，成为了军师，当然还成为了挚友。  
这些词融合在一起都能完美的平衡在伊格尼斯的身上，没人说他不完美。  
而这个完美的男人，最关心的只有他从小一起长大并且需要他保护的兄弟——诺克提斯。  
若说他关心诺克提斯的事有多少，那就能从第一条列到第一千条，并且随着年龄增长持续在这张单子上追加。

而最近，除了赖床，挑食，清理，安保，课程辅导，日常监护，等等一系列正常问题处理外，他多了一个新任务！  
诺克提斯的恋爱感情看护和心情调节！  
嗯？  
大概算是这样讲吧。  
比如诺克提斯开心吗？  
诺克提斯难过吗？  
他的男友对他好吗？  
他有多心男友出轨而神经质吗？  
反正这类问题都是伊格尼斯关心的，或者说宝贝诺克提斯的好友们都关心的。  
恭喜伊格尼斯升级成了心理医生。

当然伊格尼斯知道诺克提斯不需要这样过度呵护，他其实比他本身看起来的要独立自觉。  
即使很挑食，但只要伊格尼斯需要，诺克提斯就有到厨房来帮忙。  
虽然有不喜欢的蔬菜，可只要是伊格尼斯提出来，诺克提斯都会帮他切。  
别看诺克提斯不会做饭，可是认真起来还是有模有样的，切个菜已经不成问题。  
于是当昨天诺克提斯跟打了鸡血一样跑来找求教如何做小饼干时，伊格尼斯看得出来诺克提斯正为自己的伴侣暂时离开城市而心慌，同时为了阻止心慌表现出自己支持的一面，而为此时自己决定的爱意举动兴奋不已。

“香草精只加一点点。大概就两滴。”  
“我说过糖要分三次放进去，别一股脑倒进去。不能偷懒，诺克特。”  
“要耐心，二十分钟等待时间你可以去打会游戏。”  
“嘿，我要取出来继续下一步骤了。不要玩你的游戏了！”  
“你真的只用一种模具？”

于是一群金灿灿香喷喷的陆行鸟小奶油饼干就出炉了。  
虽然是最简单的那种，不过诺克提斯全程都很努力，而且还成功了，这无疑让诺克提斯非常开心，甚至还拿起手机拍照。  
就连伊格尼斯都不禁露出老母亲般欣慰的笑容。

令伊格尼斯意外的是，诺克提斯兴冲冲的跑去房间，取出几个小小的礼物袋子。  
“你的确做了很多，但我没想到你要装这么多包给他？”  
难得，伊格尼斯也没能料到。但至少他看得出来这些金色炸毛的小鸟暗指的必然是克劳德。  
“才不是呢。”发现伊格尼斯没猜对，诺克提斯顿是得意起来，“这包是给克劳德的，剩下的这些是咱们俩的。”  
然后他指了指其他四个袋子，“而这个是给老爸的，这个是格拉迪欧的，这个是普隆普特的。”  
“那这个呢？”  
诺克提斯托起最后一个袋子，“这是给克劳德的朋友扎克斯的，他们一起去。”

哦，伊格尼斯再次露出老母亲般欣慰的笑容。  
“你的慷慨和友好在这时候表现得很好。”  
“当然，大家都有份。”  
别说，诺克提斯更挺得意的。  
在伊格尼斯眼里，诺克提斯和小时候一样可爱。

…

不过恋爱给诺克提斯带来的改变还不止这些，伊格尼斯看在眼里。  
比如第二天诺克提斯居然早起了！  
或者说他本来要赖床，但一想到今天是克劳德出发的日子，他会强迫自己起了一个大早，甚至比伊格尼斯开车来接他之前的叫早电话都早了五分钟！  
只不过他实在是太困了，连得意的力气也没有。

神奇的事情还在发生。  
诺克提斯也没在路途中在车里补觉，而是一直用手机发短信。  
伊格尼斯不用猜也知道是发给谁的，透过后视镜看，诺克提斯正捧着手机蒙在后座上傻笑。  
六神在上，这个时间他看起来居然精神百倍！！

…

诺克提斯和克劳德如约提前在火车站附近碰面，选择了一个人少的角落。  
可以看到他们军校的学生聚集了不少，大概列队集合的命令马上就会下来，所以诺克提斯说话的速度快了一倍。  
不过有一半原因都出自于他的爱情小饼干，因为这让他非常害羞，伊格尼斯差点就拿出手机拍个照片，P成一颗红番茄。

诺克提斯道别可没含糊，虽然他开头还挺矜持，不想搞的那么浪漫。但短短几分钟，送饼干，打招呼，亲吻和拥抱都一气呵成。  
克劳德的表情更加有趣，尤其是扎克斯在一旁起哄和“关爱”，他从开心的微笑，到害羞的发愣，再到反驳玩笑事的别扭，反而成为有趣的“攻击目标”。  
最后即使隔着老远，伊格尼斯也听见扎克斯拍着胸脯的保证。  
“我会帮你把他好好带回来的！”  
紧接着道别回来的诺克提斯脸红的就像个小苹果。  
“感觉怎么样？”伊格尼斯也不是没有兴趣，他也逐渐学会怎么调侃对方。  
“棒极了，”诺克提斯望着那两个人跑入人群的背影，如痴如醉。

…

然而这句“棒极了”在几分钟后就立刻变成了“糟透了”。  
或许是因为在路上，或许是一些集体活动，克劳德距离抵达后发短信还有很长时间，一直都没回复。  
诺克提斯的手机则几乎长在了自己手心里。他捧着手机不敢放下，又想发短信，又怕打扰对方受到处分，又因为不回复而不耐烦。  
伊格尼斯不得不提醒他别那么神经质，真的不会出车祸或者遇到什么自然灾害。哦，这话不能多说，怕乌鸦嘴。  
但至少他希望诺克提斯瞄手机的眼睛不要快的像个定点报时的布谷鸟。

“手机的铃声应该能很好的提醒你，诺克特。”伊格尼斯丢给对方一块抹布，“所以你别操心，动手把桌子收拾干净。”  
为了让对方冷静，他开始带领诺克提斯收拾早餐后还没来急的清理的饭桌，而诺克提斯答应了。  
只不过等待他开始策划午饭做什么的时候，倒在沙发上刚要打盹的诺克提斯就被手机短信的提示音叫起来。  
只见男孩脸上顿时绽放出小花，仿佛得到了第一缕阳光的滋润。

诺克提斯弓着背仿佛一个奋笔疾书写文件的上班族，噼里啪啦对着手机那头一顿打字。  
随后突然改成了接电话，他整个人也顺势从沙发上蹦了起来，绕着茶几里外转三圈。  
内容无非不是抵达了没有，平日什么安排，要记得回短信，宿舍和晚餐怎么解决等等无关痛痒的闲聊。  
随后不一样的震动响起，手机视频的邀请叫诺克提斯脸红心跳。他一声“我离开一下”就钻进了房间，砰地关上门。  
伊格尼斯已经可以想象到对方扑到床上，抱着枕头，趴在那里快乐视频的样子了。

但愿开饭时对方能聊完后准时出来。  
伊格尼斯如此祈祷。


	10. part 10

《明天回来后，要直接来我家吗？我可以去车站接你。》  
不，不行，这太直接了。  
诺克提斯用食指卷着叉子捏在手里，维持着这种不方便的姿势捧着手机，两手拇指负责在键盘上打字。  
最终他按下删除键，把最后一句删了。  
他纠结到甚至忘记了叉子的存在，也忘记了餐盘里食物的存在，更忘记对面还有个人的存在。

《我可以去车站接你和扎克斯，送你们回去放行李，然后带你去吃饭。》  
但是也许对方会很累？并没有这种心情？  
诺克提斯已经不记得叉子是用来做什么的，反而代替他的手指戳了戳嘴唇，接着咬着叉子尖叼在嘴里。  
他把一整句话都删了。  
《明天回来后你很累吧？我可以提前帮你叫外卖。》  
新句子。  
虽然他的确很想让对方来自己家，但还是打消了这个念头。

突然手机被从眼前抽走，刚才几乎占据了他整个大脑和视野的短信屏幕消失，仿佛世界天翻地覆。  
尤其是下意识想到隐私被偷懒，他立刻从嘴巴里抓下叉子，抗议的攥紧餐具捶上桌面，愤愤不平的伸出另只手去抢夺自己的手机。  
“喂，还给我！”  
可惜他扑了一个空。

“明天回家后你很累吧？”艾汀侧身提着手机，靠在桌子对面的椅子上，拉开很大的距离，宣读着没发出去的对话内容，“我可以提前帮你叫外卖…哈，你这么贤妻良母了吗？”  
“还给我！”涨红脸的诺克提斯从椅子上蹿起来，隔着桌子往对面掏，可惜他连碰都碰不到，反而因为桌子顶着肚子坐回了椅子上。  
艾汀只是瞄了他一眼，嘴角的笑容怎么看都那么不正经。  
“别那么激动，我又什么都没干。”  
是知道自己应付不过来眼前这个人，诺克提斯只好放下叉子，却目光谨慎的望着对方的一举一动。

天知道他怎么那么倒霉？  
只是出门转一转，和明天就能返回的男朋友发发短信聊聊天，就在路上撞见了自己的无良叔叔。  
许久不见的“热情”和纠缠叫诺克提斯苦不堪言，可是他又真的无事可做，编出理由之前就被对方教化精明的识破。  
于是利用“许久未见的家人团聚”为由，他被迫不得已被艾汀拉去吃午餐。  
现在他们俩就坐在路边餐厅的室外餐区一角，靠着栏杆，吃着牛排汉堡与薯条，度过了几乎没什么像样对话的午餐时间。  
不，午餐时间还没结束。而诺克提斯单纯是不想太过认真的给对方透露恋爱细节，所以面对的各种问题他都敷衍了事。随后他抓起手机，试图寻找克劳德的陪伴。

“等——你在干什么呀！”瞧见自己叔叔的拇指在自己屏幕上动了动，高中生立刻炸了毛。  
“我可算见到你男朋友长什么样子了，”艾汀毫无反悔之意，举起手机叫对方放轻松。他只是点击了输入框下面的传送图片的按钮，调出相册，在里面能看到诺克提斯存的大量照片。  
强调，大量克劳德的照片！  
不知道艾汀的感慨是真是假，他装模作样的演技永远都那么浮夸却又真实。毕竟以他的能力，早就对诺克提斯的情况有所耳闻，说不定暗中早知道了克劳德的名字和其它细节。  
“什么时候带来让叔叔我见见？”艾汀再度捧着不属于自己的这部手机靠回椅子背里，扫了一遍缩略图里的金发青年。  
“这种事再说…”  
诺克提斯可不认为克劳德会喜欢艾汀，而且如果自己的这个叔叔开口说些什么，克劳德肯定很为难。  
论嘴炮？克劳德会输。

突然艾汀转向他，举起手机把镜头对过来。  
虽然诺克提斯一愣之后下意识开口问他在干什么，但他脑子里很清楚艾汀给他拍了照。  
而且…毫不犹豫的发了出去。  
这可是第二个人拍摄视角啊！！！  
还是在餐厅外用餐的照片！！！  
艾汀是故意营造出出轨发错之类的画面吗？！？！  
总而言之，诺克提斯第一反应就是这种不好的狗血剧情设定，反正他也想不到其他好的方向按在自己叔叔身上。

这次他真的坐不住了，尤其是发了照片后艾汀就和用自己手机一样自然的打起字，速度非常快。  
诺克提斯和要阻止一名抢劫犯偷走自己东西一样从桌子上蹿起来，大腿磕到桌子边缘也没关心，餐具震的叮当响引起了邻桌的目光他也不在意，绕过去强硬的从年长的男人手里抢回自己的宝贝。  
自然，艾汀没躲没闪，看来是他要干的事都完成了，没什么可捉弄小孩子的了。

《明天回来后你很累吧？我可以提前帮你叫外卖。》  
他最早在输入框里的那句已经被艾汀打击发送，接着下方就是被他抓拍的照片。  
非常烂的抓拍，非常糟糕还很傻的表情。  
诺克提斯不指望对方能给自己拍和好照，而他只希望克劳德没看到。  
但这个想法很快破灭。  
因为克劳德居然在这个期间回复过他。  
《你在哪？》  
天啊！！！诺克提斯无法从这么短短几个字里行间分析出对方的口气，口吻，心态，表情。就像是看视频某个冲击画面中出现了满屏的弹幕一样，他大脑里有太多不好的东西。  
他能感觉到艾汀戏弄的眼神盯着自己，而他只能脸红脖子粗的瞪过去，坐回了椅子上。

《想见你》  
艾汀在下面间断地写道。顺便发了一个很蠢的表情包。  
黄豆脸上的爱心大眼睛…诺克提斯撤回已经晚了。  
《他说的。》  
《by 他叔叔》  
还好…艾汀表明了身份。这令诺克提斯松了口气，可是他还是觉得对方恶意满满，尤其是那个不符合自己羞耻心的黄豆脸。  
克劳德没有回复，也没有直接打电话来，但愿他只是冷静的接受了自己小男友在和叔叔吃饭的设定。

就在诺克提斯想着怎么把刚才的闹剧朝克劳德报怨时，艾汀已经起身留了结账用的钞票在桌子上。  
“行了，记得替我向他问声好，”艾汀整理了一下头顶的帽子，摊开手慢悠悠的说道。说好听点，他口吻只是听起来很欠揍。说难听点，他话里寓意很深…希望不是诺克提斯想多了。  
总而言之，诺克提斯该提醒下克劳德自己这个叔叔的危险性，叫他平日要分外注意这个人。毕竟如果以后一切发展顺利，克劳德必然会见到艾汀，而且不可能只有一次。  
“下次见了，诺克特。”  
哼着小曲，艾汀阔步离开，并在餐厅门口做作的朝服务员小姐行礼，亲昵的告诉对方钱和小费都留在了桌子上，逗得女孩脸红心跳，而他则得意洋洋的消失在了门后。

…

《我可以调整一下明天的安排吗？》  
这条短信来自克劳德，也来自午餐结束后的三个小时后。  
这也是经历了三个小时没有动静后克劳德终于给出的回复。

诺克提斯觉得自己心脏都要蹦出来了，他窝在自己的被窝里，抱紧了怀里小时候最宝贝的卡班库尔玩偶，整个嘴巴都埋在布偶的头顶，生怕自己紧张的叫出来。  
害怕对方是不是因为之前的事生气。  
还是担心？  
还是不满？  
自己该不该做点解释？

《明天我可以来你家吗？》  
嗯？  
对方主动提出来的话不就是他最开始删除并且没能发出去的话吗？  
不就是他很希望的事情吗？

《可》  
“以”这个字还没打出去，克劳德的短信又蹦了出来。  
《我也很想你。》

看来艾汀输入的那个“他说很想你”的内容真的被克劳德信了。  
不过这内容本身其实并不虚假，克劳德是真的可以将其理解成正确的含义。  
但重点是，他真的接受并且从而用最直白的内容给予了回复。  
不，不是回复，是告白出内心的想法！

该死，自己是不是应该感谢自己的叔叔呢？  
诺克提斯一点也不想承认。


	11. part 11

克劳德刚回来就跑去了诺克提斯家里，这是众所周知的事情。  
毕竟扎克斯帮他带回去的行李。  
安吉尔批准了他离开。  
萨菲罗斯看着晕车的克劳德居然用两秒恢复了精力。  
杰内西斯试图用一首诗歌形容这名学生乐开了花的脸。  
最后坎塞尔偶然间瞧见了他传闻中的富豪男友。

不过第二天，他们眼中的克劳德却格外疲倦。  
那种恍恍惚惚，像是踩在云朵上一样。  
不愧是Cloud。

“你宿醉么？”坎塞尔关切的递给了他一杯水。  
“果然一回来就去疯玩，累过头了吧？”扎克斯无奈的递给了他一颗苹果。  
然而面对两位的关心，克劳德的思绪像是被小陆行鸟叼走一样，跑去了远方。  
被无视的两个人瞧着他这副一手拿着谁，一手捧着苹果，精神恍惚的模样，生怕他是不是被灌了什么不该喝的东西。

两个响指同时在克劳德左右眼前打起，但也才将他的神志拽回来了一点点。  
“感觉很不错…”  
“什么？”扎克斯和坎塞尔不约而同的凑近，竖起耳朵才捕捉到对方幽幽的一句不明所以的感叹。  
克劳德总算看过来，目光对焦在伙伴脸上，然后露出了一个让人神魂颠倒的微笑——因为他这样的笑容真是比世界名画都罕见——令眼前的两位哥哥头晕目眩。  
“昨晚的感觉很不错。”

嗯？  
啥？  
克劳德脸不红心不跳的说了些什么？！？！  
扎克斯以为自己做梦了，两个巴掌拍在脸上。  
坎塞尔则以为自己理解错误，抱着胳膊扭着脸分析许久。  
这话是不是？？  
是不是？？？？  
克劳德能这样说出来，是因为他的灵魂真的被昨夜的翻云覆雨抽走了吗？！  
这不就是说——  
是个问出来一切的大好时机？？？？？

砰！  
砰！  
两个人一人一巴掌拍在了桌子上，让克劳德终于回过神。  
不过拉过来的两个椅子已经将其围起来，扎克斯和坎塞尔一左一右对着他坐下来，仿佛要开启一场无休止的审讯。  
“说吧，昨晚发生了什么？”坎塞尔扬起嘴角。  
“看来我没白给你上课，”扎克斯托着腮，两眼泛光的等着听故事，“快来分享你的快乐故事。”

克劳德回过神来时都晚了，但是他的快乐根本阻止不了他隐瞒这件事。  
于是金发男孩开口的第一句就既诚实，又直白，还隐约带着点小自豪。  
“我们做了。”

…

诺克提斯在克劳德一回来后就把对方接到了自己家，这件事众所周知。  
伊格尼斯送的他们。  
普隆普特被他提前通知取消了晚上的连机游戏。  
格拉迪欧则劝阻对方不要兴奋过头晕倒。  
而露娜则收到了一条对方开心至极宣泄感情的电子邮件。  
雷吉斯则已经决定后天邀请儿子的男友来吃饭。

然而第二天当四个好朋友碰面后，诺克提斯的哈欠都要打到天上去了，呼出的二氧化碳都是填满整条街了，挤出的眼泪都要灌满水杯了，就连他最喜欢的伊格尼斯的拿手菜也都不吸引他了。  
他肯定是中毒了。  
要是他真的中毒了，那可能克劳德就会跟着世界陪葬了吧？  
但是三位朋友知道这是不可能的，因为诺克提斯怎么看都那样的…开心呢。无法形容的开心都弥漫在周身的气氛里，像是刚洗完泡泡浴的小婴儿一样香喷喷且很柔软。

“诺克特，你脖子怎么了？”  
“嗯？”诺克提斯不得不从打哈欠的动作里回过神，却因为忽然心头一紧，险些下巴脱臼。  
他揉着颚骨，不，其实用揉脸的手遮掩难为情地脸红，若无其事的说，“划伤。”

三个朋友彼此交换了一个眼神，也许他们该交回诺克提斯如何说谎可以不用那么快被拆穿，连零点一秒都扛不过。  
“那你的划伤还真是严重，我该给你看看，”伊格尼斯感慨。  
“你不说明白的话，还以为你要自刎，”格拉迪欧说话一点也不客气，当然遭到了伊格尼斯一个眼刀。  
“来来来，让我看看，”普隆普特的手比嘴巴快。  
“不要！！”诺克提斯双手握着脖子从椅子上跳去来，像是被三个劫匪围堵在墙根前的受害者。  
要说为什么，他脖子上可是贴着三个创口贴啊！怎么看都有点触目惊心！  
不，是太过虚假…

“好了，坐下来，来分享点有趣的东西，”普隆普特立刻拉来椅子坐下来，收回攻势，抓起饭后甜品。  
“是的，这不值得害羞，”伊格尼斯这么讲着，甚至把诺克提斯盘子里的蔬菜替换成了炸鸡块，不可思议！  
“昨晚发生了什么，让他这样啃你的脖子？”格拉迪欧拿起可乐给他蓄满杯子，没有直接问对方身上到底有多少颗小草莓。

诺克提斯知道自己躲不过，而且他的心情并不是不想跟好友分享，只是害羞到他不知道从何说起罢了。  
小心翼翼坐回餐桌。饮料，美食，甜品都摆在眼前，顿时开启了圆桌会议。  
他耳朵尖一红，却满眼都充满希望。  
“我们做了，”这是诺克提斯重新开口的第一句。

…

——时间追溯到昨天晚上——

“诺克特，”克劳德的嘴唇从喜欢的人的脖子上挪开后，呼吸伴随着的名字的呼唤轻轻的喷洒在那片被他亲得湿润的肌肤上，冰凉又富含温度的痒痒感传入到诺克提斯的耳畔与身体中。  
“愿意和我回一趟故乡么？”  
“嗯？”诺克提斯从刚才接受到的亢奋亲吻下回过神，恍惚幸福的思绪跟着他在恋人脸上徘徊了一圈后，才识别出对方发出的邀请是那么多的蕴含深意。  
“你是说，尼布尔海姆…？”  
“嗯，”克劳德的碧蓝色眼睛是那样好看，真切还干净，带有年轻人的羞涩和恳求，同时也具备了成熟色彩的认真和坚定。  
诺克提斯心脏的跳动几乎都可以被听见，像是要先一步冲出胸膛替他拥抱对方。  
“我想带你去见我妈妈，”讲到这里时，许久没有回去过的克劳德这才脸红，弱下去的嗓音稍显孩子的泛着别扭感。  
他的询问本身就有答案，就像是他眼眸下那双带着点感动和紧张的海蓝色眼睛如何翻着肯定的波光，并被其伸出的双手紧紧搂入怀中，与此同时他嗅到这几个月内在烈日下训练时始终会怀念起来的香味。  
“好哦，”诺克提斯像是不断给予肯定的收紧手臂，如同撒娇的小狗一样钻进对方怀里，重逢的开心为他将来的这个小旅程铺垫出道路。  
脖子上又传来一个湿热刺激的亲吻，感激伴随着沉默的占有欲都在得到肯定的那一刻从克劳德口中涌出，灌入到诺克提斯的皮肤之下。  
年轻战士有力的双臂搂紧诺克提斯的腰将其放入床被间，埋在颈窝中的炙热气息悄然攀到耳根处。  
“今晚，做吧。”  
“嗯…”诺克提斯浑身都在因为心情的起伏而控制不了的轻微颤抖，不过他的紧张害怕早就凝固了一样被他丢弃在一旁，只有羞涩和开心叫他有些可爱的乐出声。  
“但是我不太会。”  
“没问题，我预习过了，”克劳德笨拙的说出叫人好笑的话，就这样同怀里的人十指相握。

他们的这一步将会是一大步。  
众所周知，他们可以不用再隐瞒下去。


End file.
